muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris
Iris is a character appearing in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse spinoff manga Prayer of phantom. Iris often called her close friend May her "sister", despite the two of them not being related by blood, and is very close to her when they are off-duty. Of the two, Iris displayed much more leadership qualities and is stricter during battle, but she also recognizes when to give praise when it's needed. As a TSF pilot, Iris often takes a frontal position, complemented by May's support role. Total Eclipse: Prayer of phantom Iris was originally a member of a TSF flight engaged in operational trials with F-4 Phantoms to produce an improved variant at Yukon Base, during the 1990s. As May's wingmate in their element pair, she was also involved in the development process as a test pilot, and was also the element leader. May's monologue prior to the final trial test revealed that the project was headed by a small frontline nation, which both May and Iris were from. Iris, in particular, had high hopes for the project, which she hoped would become something that their nation could be proud of. During the flyoff in Yukon Base's urban terrain battleground that would decide which upgrade plan would be used for the F-4s involved, Iris hit her opponent's F-4 Phantom in its foot while it was closing distance with her unit at high speeds, resulting in a collision due to her opponent's loss of control. While both pilots survived the crash, the resultant Jump Unit explosion from Iris' opponent's F-4 also killed her, as the armor of her own Phantom was too damaged to withstand the heat and shockwave from the point-blank blast. The loss of the F-4s and pilots caused the project to be frozen. Iris, despite being witnessed dead by May and other personnel, appeared again in 2001, battling and defeating several TSF teams in simulations, although none of them knew who she was or what was happening in actuality. She only revealed herself in person when Yuuya Bridges and May went searching for the "ghost F-4" in a simulated battle scenario. Iris, whose objective for disrupting past simulations was due to the lack of sincerity she felt from the pilots using the simulator equipment in recent times, managed to shoot down May's F-4 and battle Yuuya's XFJ-01 Shiranui Second to a standstill; the F-4 she used during the simulation had equal stealth to an F-22A Raptor, high maneuverability, and joint strength capable of matching blow-to-blow with the Shiranui Second in a Dagger fight. Despite all the advantages Iris had, however, Yuuya managed to defeat her with the Shiranui Second, and May convinced Iris that the Shiranui Second was proof that their efforts had not been in vain. At the conclusion of the incident, Yuuya never managed to meet Iris nor May face-to-face in the simulator room, despite having real-time dialogue with both of them during the simulated battle; not to mention the fact that Iris was a deceased person, a fact told to Yuuya by May herself. Nor did he manage to confirm if the specifications for Iris' F-4 Phantom was an actual aspect of its project requirements, or just a quirk of the simulator program. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Total Eclipse) Category:Total Eclipse Category:Manga Category:Females